Sesión de cine
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Las ranas encuentran la colección de películas que guarda Fuyuki en su habitación y deciden verlas para hacerse una idea de lo que les gusta a los pokopenses. Lleno de referencias cinematográficas.


**_SARGENTO KERORO_ PERTENECE A MINE YOSHIZAKI**

* * *

Keroro se quedó mirando la portada del libro. "Lo que la C.I.A esconde", rezaba. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y lo tiró al suelo mientras murmuraba "_Kero..._" con decepción. El libro cayó en una pila que se había ido formando al pie de la estantería.

- Tío Keroro...-dijo Mois, rebuscando en el cajón de los calzoncillos-. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien cotillear en la habitación de Fuyuki? Osea, la curiosidad mató al gato...

- _**¿Acaso estás poniendo en duda la genialidad de mi sargento? ¿EH?**_-espetó Tamama, dejando a un lado los cómics de Fuyuki para lanzarle una mirada totalmente furibunda.

- No pasa nada, doña Mois-contestó Keroro, cogiendo otro libro, de pastas azules-. No estamos cotilleando nada. Sólo intentamos averiguar los intereses de un pokopense de 14 años normal y corriente, nada más. No es ningún crimen, ¿no?

"¿Desde cuando Fuyuki es normal?", pensó Tamama.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas directamente, tío?-preguntó Mois.

Keroro no contestó y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia los libros. Todos los que estaban allí entendieron qué pasaba: realmente sí estaba cotilleando.

Normal, después de vivir años bajo el mismo techo que él, Fuyuki, por muy amigo que fuera de Keroro, ya no se fiaba ni un pelo de él. Cualquier pregunta extraña de ese tipo le habría hecho sospechar.

- A mí me parece que lo que estáis haciendo es una pérdida de tiempo absurda-gruñó Giroro, cruzado de brazos en la puerta-. No entiendo de qué nos va a servir eso para la invasión. ¡Si de verdad queréis hacer algo de provecho, buscad la Kerobola, maldita sea!

- Tsk-chistó Keroro, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Está claro que no tienes imaginación, Giroro.

- ¿Eh?-murmuró Giroro, volviéndose hacia él.

- Si descubrimos lo que más le atrae a don Fuyuki, podremos usarlo para ganarnos su favor y, así, le tendremos comiendo de nuestra mano-explicó Keroro-. No nos volverá a estorbar más...

Los mejores amigos son los que hacen sobornos, está claro...

- Vale-dijo Giroro, no muy convencido-. Pero eso no nos será muy útil. Hay que tener en cuenta a Natsumi y...

- Espera, que aún no he acabado-dijo Keroro-. Si analizamos los gustos de don Fuyuki, podremos llegar a una conclusión de lo que les gusta a los pokopenses adolescentes-puso los brazos en jarras-. Y, a ver, ¿qué hacen los pokopenses cada vez que, por ejemplo, su ídolo sale por la televisión?

- Mmmm...Se ponen a gritar como histéricos, rompen cosas y lloran-respondió Tamama.

- Sí, sí, pero, aparte de eso-dijo Keroro.

Al ver que nadie respondía, suspiró.

- Por ejemplo, cuando una cantante se pone de moda, todas las chicas se cortan el pelo como ella-explicó-. Si un equipo de fútbol gana un campeonato, los niños corren a pedirle a sus padres que les compren sus camisetas. Y los hay que compran accesorios de moda ridículos a precios desorbitados sólo porque un famoso los lleva. ¡Los jóvenes pokopenses imitan a sus ídolos como idiotas!

- Su mente es tan sugestionable..._Kukuku_...-rió Kururu. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de investigar el ordenador de Fuyuki para ver doujinshis para mayores de 18 años en Internet.

- Si pudiéramos descubrir algo que entusiasme a todos los pokopenses adolescentes y lo usáramos para que hagan lo que nos salga de las ancas...¡Serían nuestros esclavos! ¡Kero, kero, kero!

- ¡Qué listo es mi sargento!-exclamó Tamama, aplaudiendo.

- Bueno...-dijo Giroro-. Debo admitir que no está mal...Pero no creo que de Fuyuki vayamos a sacar nada provechoso...

- ¡Qué poca fe tienes, caporal!-espetó Keroro, tirando el último libro que quedaba en la estantería al montón-. Bueno, por aquí no hay nada...

Miró a Giroro y frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí plantado todo el día?-gruñó-. ¡Hale, a trabajar! ¡Que Fuyuki no tardará en volver de la escuela! ¡Vamos! ¡Arreando, que es gerundio!

- Será estúpido...-masculló Giroro, mirando en el armario-. Supongo que recogeréis este estropicio, ¿no?

Revolvió por todo el armario, pero sólo encontró ropa, unos cuantos pósters con las esquinas rotas y una carpeta con viejos dibujos.

"Menuda pérdida de tiempo...", pensó Giroro.

En ese momento, algo llamó su atención.

- ¿Hm?-murmuró.

- ¿Qué ocurre, caporal?-preguntó Mois, asomándose.

Giroro sacó del armario una caja bastante grande.

- ¡Oh, buen trabajo, Giroro!-dijo Keroro, bajando de la estantería de un salto-. Mmm...¿Qué es?

- Veamos...-murmuró Giroro, abriendo la caja.

El interior estaba repleto de DVDs y cintas de video, todos perfectamente alineados y apretujados.

- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Tamama.

- "El viaje de Chihiro", "Matrix", "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", "Mi vecino Totoro"...-leyó Kururu, asomándose.

- Sólo son películas...-dijo Giroro.

- ¡Ey, esto nos puede ayudar bastante!-exclamó Keroro, cogiendo un par de ellas-. ¡No hay nada que despierte más interés en los pokopenses que una buena película! ¡Doña Mois, prepara el DVD y palomitas para todos! ¡Tropa, coged un lápiz y un papel! ¡Vamos a verlas!

- ¡A la orden, tío!-dijo Mois, corriendo hacia la habitación del sargento con la caja a cuestas.

- ¡Pero bueno, ¿vamos a seguir el plan de invasión o vamos a montar una sesión de cine pokopense?-espetó Giroro.

- ¡Venga, que no tenemos todo el día!-dijo Keroro, tirando de él.

Y, así, la habitación se quedó vacía y desordenada, como si hubiera explotado una bomba.

- Sniff...Sniff...

Dororo se asomó por la ventana.

- ¿Preparado han una sesión de filmes y no invitan a servidor?-lloró-. Sniff...Sois cruel, maese Keroro...Muy cruel...

* * *

En poco tiempo prepararon todo y comenzaron a ver una por una las películas que encontraron en la caja. Comprobaron que la mayoría de ellas eran de lo que los pokopenses llamaban "ciencia-ficción".

- Bien, ¿qué conclusiones llevamos?-preguntó Keroro, quitando el DVD que acababan de ver.

- Mmm, los pokopenses, cuando cumplen los 11 años reciben una carta de un colegio inglés de magia...-contestó Tamama, leyendo sus apuntes-, los tornados llevan a países donde los espantapájaros hablan...Y la vida es un programa de televisión.

- Vale. Creo que vamos bien-dijo Keroro, metiendo el siguiente DVD-. ¿Cómo se llama éste?

- "Alien, el octavo pasajero"-respondió Kururu, leyendo la carátula.

- Oh...Suena bien-murmuró Keroro-. Parece una película pokopense para toda la familia.

* * *

Keroro se tapó los ojos cuando el alien atravesó el pecho de uno de los tripulantes de la nave _USCSS Nostromo_ en un festín de sangre y gritos.

"_¡AAARGH!"_

- ¡Mamá Ranaa!-exclamó Tamama, escondiéndose detrás de Giroro.

"_¡No! ¡No lo toques!"_

- ¡Estos...estos pokopenses están locos!-exclamó Keroro, sin atreverse a mirar-. ¿De verdad creen que nos gusta ir dejando huevos dentro de la gente y...y...?

Tuvo que taparse la boca para reprimir una arcada.

- S-Sois unos blandengues-dijo Giroro, cruzado de brazos-. ¿Y vosotros os h-hacéis llamar soldados invasores? ¡Ja! ¡Yo he...he visto cosas peores en el frente!

Lo cierto es que Tamama notó que estaba temblando.

- ¡Tío Keroro, tengo miedo! ¡Quitémoslaa!-suplicó Mois, abrazándose a Keroro.

Esto atrajo la atención del recluta.

- _**¡De eso nada! ¡Esto forma parte del trabajo de investigación, así que vamos a verla hasta el final! ¡Y si tienes algún problema, te largas, ¿vale?**_-gruñó Tamama, volviéndose hacia ella.

- S-Sí, Tamama tiene razón...-dijo Keroro-. ¡Que nadie toque el mando! ¡Vamos a portarnos como ranas hechas y derech...! ¡ARGH!

La sangre hizo que tuviera que taparse de nuevo los ojos.

Kururu, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de pura fascinación, apuntó en su hoja de papel: "Larvas asesinas" y soltó una pequeña risita.

"Fuyuki tiene un gusto impecable..._Kukuku_...", pensó.

* * *

- _Estaré...Aquí...Mismo..._

La expresión de Kururu cambió radicalmente con esta película. Del deleite que le producía ver el sádico ataque del alienígena a los pokopenses en "Alien", cambió al más absoluto asco con "E.T".

Miró a sus compañeros y vio que se les caían las lágrimas como si en vez de soldados fueran niñas.

- No te vayaaaasssss-lloró Keroro, estirando sus ancas hacia el televisor.

- Osea, quien bien te quiere...Sob...-lloriqueó Mois antes de sonarse los mocos.

Dororo, a su lado, a pesar de ser un assassin, dejaba fluir las lágrimas, hipando como un descosido.

- Sniff...Momochi...Tengo que...Tengo que llamar a Momochi...Tengo que decirle que...Snifff...Que...-sollozó Tamama.

Pero no tardó ni un segundo en romper a llorar y en correr hacia el teléfono para llamar a su amiga.

- Pff...Menuda escenita...-chistó Kururu, rascándose la barriga-. _Kukuku_...Y qué bodrio sensiblero, ¿verdad, rojo?

No recibió respuesta.

- ...¿Giroro?

Cuando Kururu se giró, pudo ver que Giroro miraba al frente apretando la boca con todas sus fuerzas, pero con ello no evitaba que sus ojos brillaran a la luz de la pantalla.

- S...Sí...-susurró con voz temblorosa-. Un...bodrio...

* * *

Después de una larga llantina y pasado un buen rato, las ranas lograron recobrar la compostura y pudieron seguir con su maratón de cine. La siguiente película era bastante diferente a "E.T".

- ¡Hala, hala, hala, hala, hala!-sonrió Tamama, mirando absorto la carrera.

- ¡Vamos, Anakin!-exclamó Mois.

Las vainas corrían en la pantalla a una velocidad de vértigo. Las ranas no podían evitar inclinar sus cuerpecillos hacia adelante, poseídos por la adrenalina.

- ¡Qué recuerdos!-sonrió Keroro.

Recordaba aquellos tiempos mozos en que, junto a Giroro y Dororo, montaba a toda pastilla en un cacharro de esos, muy por encima de la velocidad límite. Ah...Aquello era vida.

- Y sin embargo, ni un keronense, si es que...-observó Tamama, soltando un suspiro hastiado.

Dororo no participó en el debate sobre la nula presencia keronense entre los alienígenas figurantes, ni se emocionó con la carrera. Estaba en un rincón oscuro, en posición fetal.

- _Sí...Qué recuerdos...Cuando os descubrieron y os escapasteis a la carrera...Servidor tuvo que hacer frente a la multa, y mi padre me reprendió muy severamente...La idea era vuestra...Y no...No..._

Nadie le hizo caso. La película estaba muy interesante.

* * *

- ¿Qué va a...?-susurró Tamama.

- No irá a...-musitó Giroro.

- No...No...-susurró Keroro, pegándose a la pantalla.

Hubo una explosión. Los keronenses dieron un bote pegando un gritito.

- Lo ha...¡Lo ha matado!-exclamó Mois, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Keroro miró con horror al hombre trajeado que apareció en un primer plano en la pantalla rodeado de restos del alienígena con forma de insecto.

- ¡Alférez Kururu! ¡Quiero que mañana todo esté listo para capturar a ese...ese...pokopense asesino!-ordenó, convirtiendo su temor en rabia-. ¡Es una amenaza para alienígenas invasores y pacíficos! ¡Lo quiero en una jaula!

- A la orden, sargento-dijo Kururu, apuntándolo en su libreta.

- _**¡Eso! ¡No tenía bastante montando la que montó con las naves! ¡Tenía que ir reventando a seres aliados a la primera de cambio!**_-gruñó Tamama, apretando los dientes de rabia-. _**¡Cuando lo coja, se va a enterar!**_

- Después de esto, los pokopenses se quedarán sin su mejor defensa contra los invasores alienígenas-sonrió Giroro.

- Exacto...Kero, kero, kero...Prepárate, Will Smith, quien quiera que seas...Nos las vas a devolver todas...

* * *

"_¡Aaaaaargh! ¡Papááááá!"_

- Se me antojan muchos largometrajes sobre invasores crueles...-comentó Dororo.

- Es que esto es una invasión como es debido-dijo Giroro-. No lo que hacemos nosotros.

- Sólo habría que comprobar que los agentes de este planeta no nos van a hacer la puñeta y listo-dijo Kururu.

- Pero es brutal...

Keroro miraba a la pantalla, pero pensaba que Dororo tal vez tenía razón. Era consciente de que los pokopenses, desde la antigüedad, habían temido la llegaba de seres diferentes a ellos que les causarían desastres. Y hacían bien, porque ellos estaban allí precisamente para someterlos.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Él no quería realmente hacer lo que hacían esos alienígenas de la película. Si lo hiciera habría conseguido su objetivo, claro, pero perdería sus amadas maquetas. Los mangas. Los programas de la tele...A los Hinata...

- ...¿Se encuentra bien, mi sargento?

La voz de Tamama lo sacó del trance.

- Sí...Euh...Estaba...Admirando la fotografía...

* * *

Fuyuki bajó por las escaleras tan rápido que estuvo a punto de resbalarse y caer.

- ¡Espera, Natsumi!

Natsumi abrió la puerta de la habitación de Keroro de una patada.

- ¡Muy bien, ranuchas, sé que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis puesto la habitación de Fuyuki patas arriba!-gritó-. ¡Quier...!

"_Ohana significa familia. Familia que estaremos juntos siempre..."._

Natsumi comprobó asombrada que Mois y las cinco ranas miraban absortas la televisión. Bueno, hasta el golpe apocalíptico que dio.

- ¡Ah, doña Natsumi!-exclamó Keroro-. Si quería entrar, solo tenía que haber llamado.

- ¡N-Natsumi!-exclamó Giroro, poniéndose colorado al verla.

- ¿Estáis...viendo..."Lilo y Stitch"?-susurró Natsumi, mirando la pantalla.

- Euh...Sí...-contestó Keroro.

- Conque una maratón de cine, ¿eh, sargento?-sonrió Fuyuki.

- S-Sí, algo así.

- ¡Genial! Perdonad por la interrupción, enseguida nos vamos.

- No se molesten-dijo Keroro, poniéndose de pie y estirándose-. Ya han sido demasiadas películas por hoy.

- Sí-asintió Giroro.

- ¡Me muero de hambre!-sonrió Mois, quitando el DVD.

- Euh...Emm...Eso me recuerda que...Ya casi es hora de cenar...Voy a...-balbuceó Natsumi, saliendo de la habitación.

Por una vez, no estaban haciendo nada malo. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan desconfiada.

- Sargento, si quieres podemos ver estas películas juntos-sonrió Fuyuki.

- ¡Me encantaría, mi señor!-exclamó Keroro, siguiéndole.

- Sí, pero pídemelas antes.

- Le prometo que no volverá a pasar, don Fuyuki.

Todos salieron de la habitación para estirar las piernas y despejarse después de tantas películas seguidas.

No había estado nada mal. Aunque esos pokopenses tenían unos conceptos muy raros de ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

- ...¿Eh?...¿Qué? ¿Dónde...? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Jada? ¿Willow?

- Kukuku...Buenos días, bello durmiente...

- ¿Qué...? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿QUÉ ERES TÚ?

- Eso no importa...Kukuku, es hora de rendir cuentas, héroe americano...

- ¿Rendir cuentas? ¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¡SOCORRO! ¡AUXILIOOO!

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
